A Reason to Stay
by himemiyaa
Summary: He was lonely, it started to dawn on him after all those years of seeking revenge.
1. Solitary Man

**He was lonely, it started to dawn on him after all those years of seeking revenge.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Solitary Man**

* * *

After killing his brother, there was a hole left inside of his heart. Not, Sakura nor his best friend could fill that empty space. He did care for them, but it wasn't the same.

After the war, everyone had hoped for a better future, except for Sasuke. He saw nothing. His goals, completed, for the worse. He was in constant battle between his thoughts on what he would be doing in the future, trying to imagine it. To no avail, there was nothing, only an empty road.

He thought that maybe traveling the world would do him good and give him a better, clearer picture for the days to come but it still didn't. So he decided to go back to Konoha, where his 'comrades' were.

Upon entering the villages, it brought a lot of nostalgia to the surface. Training with his team, Sakura and the fangirls stalking him, ... The good things and the bad ones. The only conclusion that came to mind after the reminiscence was that he felt empty.

Sakura had finally realized after the war how she admired and loved Naruto, how he was the only one who was there for her. She was just blindly in love with an illusion of Sasuke. It took all those years for her just to realise that. They eventually got married. Sasuke was truly happy for them, "The dobe got what he wanted", he musingly thought to himself. He wanted to be a Hokage, check. He loved Sakura and won her heart, check. He wanted Sasuke to come back to the village, kinda check. "Life turned out...peacefully" he guessed.

As he was walking down the streets of Konoha to the Hokage Tower, he was imagining his life here.

 _"Become a teacher at the academy, sounds peaceful, or join the ANBU with long hours and dangerous missions"_ He didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to stay, but on the other hand he didn't. Nothing kept him here and everyone else of the rookie team 7 was entangled in their own relationships and hardships. He had no place here.

As he came inside of the Hokage Tower; Naruto stormed at him and embraced him. " **Temeee! I missed youuu!"** _Some things never do change, do they?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

 **"Naruto, get off me...pl..ease?"** Sasuke 'politely' asked the yellow-haired Hokage.

 **"So what have brought you back here, Sasuke?"** Naruto curiously asked with a grin on his face.

 **"Came to visit you guys, I suppose"** Sasuke answered unknowingly. Why did he come, indeed?

 **"Well I'm glad to hear that! You know, maybe you can stay this time and help restoring that compound of yours? Waddya say?** " That thought never came across Sasuke's mind. " **For what purpose?"** he asked. **"You know, to restore it back to its glory.."** Naruto scratched his head as the realization dawned on him that maybe this was a sensitive subject. Hn, is the only thing that he could utter. This was a sign for Naruto to change the subject. After a moment of silence, Sakura came barging in the office. **"Sasuke! Welcome back!"** she smiled at him with a genuine smile. _She looked happy_ , he thought to himself. Sakura walked to Naruto and held his hand. As they were standing next to each other, they told him the news that they were expecting a child. He was happy for them but this just made him realize more about the fact how 'alone' he was. He truly was the last Uchiha. Was this his destiny, his curse? To be alone, empty; a life filled with solitude. He quickly shook the dark thoughts away.

After being invited to their home and having dinner, Naruto showed him to his temporary residence. **"It's nice that you're back, yknow?"** Naruto smiled. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with an understanding glance and nodded. He was glad too, because Konoha was now the only thing that felt close to being 'home'.

The place he will reside in was nonetheless Naruto's old studio. It remained just the same save for a few changes in furniture and setting. **"Here, this is the key, hope you'll stay longer this time Teme! I should go home now. See ya tomorrow perhaps!"** with that being said, Naruto walked back to his home. When finally 'settling' his stuff, his tiredness hit him like wave so he decided to lay down. Entangled deep within his own thoughts, _Home..._ will I ever find it? And with that last thought he fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Daydreaming

**My writing is rusty, I haven't written stories for years now. Sorry in advance if the story progresses too fast. I hope my updates will be frequent to please you.**

 **Feel free to leave a comment. I appreciate it you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Daydreaming**

* * *

The next day was dull. Naruto asked him if he would like to accompany him to the academy, where he was going to 'show off' his skills. Yeah that's a way to put it. To show off his Hokage skills to the young students. As he didn't have anything planned on his agenda, he accompanied his best friend to the academy where they were all once part of.

The lessons, the teamwork, it all seemed like it happened in a different lifetime. It did struck a sentimental nerve inside of him, but you know how complex the cold-hearted heartthrob of Konoha was.

As Naruto and Iruka were starting their 'speeches', Sasuke leaned to the farthest pillar to not get involved in what they were doing. He was observing the whole scenery with a little to no amusement in his eyes. His thoughts were drifting away to a different realm. He wished his brother was here...As the thought came in, he was imagining Itachi's life here. Itachi as a teacher at the academy, that sounded so...correct and so nice. Sasuke did regret killing his brother, he was angry with Konoha after he learned the truth, but after all those years he learned to understand Itachi's point of view and rested his case with all the madness inside of him. He soothed his own mind, that Itachi died for a better future for this village and his own sake. He wanted Sasuke to have a better life, but he didn't even know where to begin. He felt as if the pieces of his soul and body were scattered all over the places he had visited. He was lost and incomplete.

A sudden 'thump' awoke him from his daydreams.

" **Hey, ssup?",** came the reply from the person who awoke him from his thoughts. A fellow student of the rookie 9, Kiba and Aka...maru? Sasuke recollected. " **eh, fine and you?"** he really didn't know how to react. He reacted hesitant. " **I'm good. I'm a teacher here at the academy now"** Kiba replied. **"That's good..for you"** Sasuke tried to sound... enthousiastic, but the reply came way more stoic than he wanted it to sound. He felt guilty that he couldn't utter his 'interest' in other people. He just didn't care. No one interested him, besides his team and Kakashi-sensei. _Speaking of…Where was he?_ Since the day he came here, he didn't saw him nor heard anything from Naruto or Sakura about their once-was teacher. _Maybe he finally replaced his Icha-Icha series for a real-life girlfriend. Who knows…_ Kiba was already gone and Sasuke didn't even took notice. Time went by fast when he was sunk deep in his own thoughts.

Naruto was telling all about his adventurous stories in the time when they were still genin to the kids who were eager to listen to what the Hokage had to say. Sasuke smirked at the scenery and went outside for some fresh air. He went around the academy, recollecting his memories about the past. How they were running in the halls, pestering each other in the playgrounds of the school, how the girls swooned over him, being the genius he once 'was'. Sasuke was glad that there was no one trying to 'get him', so to speak.

' _Yeah, lately I'm too much inside of my head, I need something to do'_ , he thought to himself. _'Restoring the Uchiha compound didn't sound like a bad idea.. But was he ready? Was he ready to enter the gates where the most tragic thing has ever happened to him? To go back into the memories of the haunted past…The events that led him to how he was right now? … Well, he could try._ '

He left Naruto at the academy as he was bored and went to the training grounds where he once was the 'king' of. He took off his shirt and started training. His muscles flexing; his scars showing. He was getting angry with himself. Punching the deadwood until his hands started to bleed. His thoughts were rapidly and aggressively taking over his mind. It was uncontrollable and after a few kicks and a few punches, the heavy cloud fell over Konoha. It was pouring. Sasuke fell to his knees, taking in the drops, with a heavy head, defeated. He was exhausted. Not exhausted in the physical way, no. He was mentally exhausted.

You would never guess that the Uchiha heartthrob had any feelings, but his pain and silence…Spoke more words than ever. He didn't want to admit it, but he was now lonelier than ever. _'Nii-san, Kaa-san, Otou-san, I want to join you.'_ his eyes fell, and his world became black.


	3. Soft

**Chapter 3:**

 **Soft**

* * *

When he woke up, he was greeted by white walls and the typical smell of hospitals. _'Ugh, how did I get here?'_ he wondered. Suddenly someone knocked on his door and came inside. ' _Sakura…_ ' " **Ohayo, Sasuke! You're less than three days in Konoha and you end up in a hospital all burned out, not really…the smartest thing to do heh?"** she smiled. ' _She'll make a nice mother_ ' he thought. **"You should be glad Kiba and Akamaru found you while they were walking past the training grounds"** she continued. **"You'll have to stay here for two more days, Sasuke-kun. Just to be sure. Although I will not be able to check you up, because I'm going on maternity leave tomorrow. But we'll visit you tomorrow with Naruto-kun"** Sakura beamed with tried to utter a word, but nothing came out and with that she left the room, leaving him alone in a blank space. Alone, again.

Sasuke dozed off afterwards. He needed it.. It was a way of turning off those thoughts, subdue them by going in a state of 'bliss'. Although that bliss never was a bliss… Because he still had those nightmares sometimes about all his traumas and wrongdoings. But this time they weren't there, it was just pitch-black, a void.

He slept until the sky was coloured with the tints of purple, blue and red. Someone came inside his room to check up on his vitals, the hands were fragile, cold and soft. He sighed and opened his eyes just to encounter this creature who was 'touching' him. He was met with white/purplish orbs. The 'creature' looked startled. **"Oh, gomen. I didn't mean to wake you up, Uchiha-san"** she said.

" **You did, though"** he answered grumpily. She looked familiar… he thought. And then it finally clicked! _'That little girl who always had a crush on Naruto. The only one who had a crush on Naruto to be exact…'._ He didn't remember her name though.

" **Mhm, gomene"** she replied with a soft smile. **"Iie, it's okay. You're just doing your job".**

" **Would you like to have your dinner right now or later, Uchiha-san?"** her voice sounded serious yet so soft… **"Right now is fine"** he took the plateau and put it on his table. Even her movements were soft. **"Here you go, enjoy your dinner"** with that she hurriedly left the room.

The dinner was tasteless, and he was wondering what that girl's name was. No matter how hard he tried to remember her, she was just someone in the background. He couldn't figure it out. Now he was wondering how her 'crush' on Naruto worked out for her… although he knew the answer to that.

The next day she came again to renew his bandages and check his vitals. She had a soft smile plastered on her face while she was bandaging his arm. He caught himself staring and wondering what this person could see with her translucent eyes. They seemed so hollow to him, with no depth or any emotion and still…her face was filled with them. **"Why are you smiling?"** this suddenly escaped Uchiha's mouth without him even thinking twice about it. **"Oh, I…I'm just happy"** she said with a wider smile this time. The typical 'hn' was the only response of the dark-messed up Uchiha.

After she was done with his right arm, she started on his left. After five minutes of silence he asked her name. **"Don't mind me asking…but what was your name again?"** She seemed a bit surprised at that notion and laughed. **"Hinata".** Even her name sounded soft, he thought to himself. _'How can a person like her even survive this world? People like her shouldn't exist'_

When she finished his bandages, Hinata told him he could be released tomorrow. She told him to get well and with that she ended the 'dialogue' between them and left.

For the rest of the day, he was eager to get out of this room. Patience is virtue and Sasuke had enough off that. He occupied himself with thoughts about what he's going to do when he'll be out and about again. By the evening Naruto and Sakura visited him with a homemade bento-box.

After a long talk about Naruto's work and Sakura's pregnancy, Sasuke asked what Kakashi was doing nowadays. **"He's teaching at the academy again, but he's on a mission in Suna at the moment"** Naruto answered.

Afterwards they left together, hand in hand.

Sasuke was disappointed with how his life turned out to be. He had no idea of what he was going to do with himself. _'Yeah, restoring the Uchiha compound sounds like an idea to get my mind off these meddlesome things'._

The following day, he was released and went straight to Naruto's studio, where he resided. He was glad he could go… _'home'_? _'I should better ask Naruto about the compound'_ And with that he went off to the Hokage tower.

While on his way, he bumped into 'Hinata'. **'Ow, Ohaya, Uchiha-san, I'm glad you're out of the hospital'** she smiled softly. He greeted her and nodded his head. **'I have to be at the Hokage's'** he said shortly. **'Oh, me too. We can walk together if you want?'** she asked. They walked together in silence to the Hokage's tower. At the Hokage's, their ways split.

' **Naruto, is your offer still standing about the restoration of my compound?'** Sasuke asked. **'Heh, ofcourse Teme, if you want I can make up the paperwork right now and you can start tomorrow'.**

He nodded and left Naruto's office. Passing the streets in Konoha, smelling the delicious food from the restaurants and the little shops…It made him hungry. _'I need some proper food'. I guess I'll just eat at a shop._ Sasuke went inside a shop that was standing more isolate than the rest. It looked very peaceful and calm.

There he was greeted by an old lady and… Hinata? _'Why do I keep coming her across?'_

The old lady smiled at Sasuke and showed him his seat and asked him what he wanted to order. Miso-soup, grilled fish, a bowl of rice and a side-dish tomato salad were the things the Uchiha ordered. He didn't have to wait long for his food to arrive. He took in the aromas of the deliciously prepared meal, closed his eyes and thanked the Kami for food. Food is sacred, and it shouldn't be spilled, especially when it was so authentically homemade. Sasuke could easily spot the difference if it was homemade or not. And for this meal, he was grateful.

When he finished his dinner, he ordered some green tea to soothe his inner self. The old lady started to talk to Sasuke about how this shop was destroyed during the war and how Hinata helped her to rebuild this place and make it so warm and sweet. **'When she's not working at the hospital, she comes here to help me at the kitchen. I'm glad I have her, when my daughter died during the war, I was very lonely and heartbroken. But Hinata…She helped me through it all'** the old lady told with a smile on her face. Sasuke sat in silence, registering all the words the baa-chan said.

' **Hinata, sweetie, come here for a sec'** baa-chan yelled sweetly. Hinata was surprised to see the young Uchiha sitting there at the table. **'Hello again, Uchiha-san'** Hinata said…shyly. **'We cross paths, again'** he said, almost in a whisper. She nodded. The old lady left them alone as she remembered something to do in the kitchen. **'I hope you liked your meal'** she half-bowed gracefully. **'Hn, yea. I appreciate the homestyle cooking'.** There was a moment of awkward silence and he broke it by standing up a little too close to the little heiress. **'What is my debt?'** he smirked. She blushed by the proximity of their bodies and said that it was on her as a welcome-back-to-Konoha-gift. On his way out, he left some money at the empty standing table and went back _home_.

When he reached the studio, he threw himself on the bed and couldn't stop thinking about _her_ eyes. How can it be that one simple person can intoxicate your thoughts in one day? _Stupid…_


	4. Habit

_**So hey guys, this is my fourth chapter of the story. Would appreciate your thoughts on it. Is it too slow, too fast? Is it understandable? Thanks in advance! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Habit**

* * *

The following day was hectic. He went to the compound for the first time in years. _What was the last time he stepped foot on these barren lands?_ He didn't know. Maybe six or seven years? It's been a long time. He knew he was going to have all those flashbacks about the good and the awful times when he will see the withered Uchiha compound. With each step closer to the place what he once called 'home', he felt as if his feet were heavier with each step and his breathing more difficult. Sasuke clutched his heart. He didn't want to have those awful flashbacks of the night of the massacre. He only wanted to reminiscence the good times, when his family were still intact.

' _Itachi'…_ He pushed himself through and went inside his old 'home'. Everything seemed as it was…Except for the big piles of dust and decay. Too his belief, he didn't have those vivid flashbacks to anything, he felt empty. Yes, the nostalgia filled his childish heart but nonetheless he wasn't the 'boy' he once was. He fulfilled his revenge and 'moved on'. Well…Moving on is a big word…He was just passive and lost.

He went to his old room, trying to recollect the memories of himself in his younger years. _'I was a happy, carefree boy'_ he thought to himself. Life never goes as you want it to go…but yeah that's just how it is.

After two hours of wandering through his old compound, he tried to see what buildings he could save and what could be demolished. Almost 1/3 was beyond repair, so those ones he was going to replace or just leave it as an empty lot. The only place that was important to him, close to his heart, to restore, was the house where he lived in. Sasuke made up a plan inside his head, priorities and such. After he finished his list, he went to the Hokage, his best friend.

* * *

Naruto's Office

' **I'm guessing you're here for the paperwork?'** the fox grinned.

' **Yeah, I was at the compound earlier…Trying to see what can be saved and what not'** Sasuke replied.

' **You ok?'** his best friend asked with a concerned gaze. **'I will be'** the Uchiha answered with a puzzled look. **'Great, here's your paperwork and a list of people you can hire to help you with the restoration of the Uchiha compound'** Naruto smiled and then said that he will be helping whenever he could find the time.

With that Sasuke left the Hokage's office with one goal inside his mind; _'baa-chan's café'._

It was noon and he was pretty hungry, and he didn't had breakfast so... Better to eat at a place where he was feeling a sense of calm.

* * *

Once he arrived at the place, he kind off felt…disappointed. The little heiress wasn't no where to spot. The old lady welcomed him back and seated him close to the kitchen. **'What would you like to order?'** she smiled sweetly. **'Some miso and a bowl of rice is fine'** he answered. She nodded and hurried herself to the kitchen. It wasn't crowded there, it was the cosy amount of crowded. Sasuke was wondering where Hinata was… _Probably at the hospital_. Fifteen minutes later his food arrived by no one less than the woman that occupied his thoughts…well, kind off occupied his thoughts.

' **Welcome, Uchiha-san'** she smiled with a sincere smile. **'Sasuke'** he replied in a brutal manner. She looked at him with a questioning look as if he said the most atrocious thing ever. **'You can call me Sasuke…Uchiha-san is bit too formal for my taste'**

' **Oh…sure. Have a nice meal.'** she smiled softly.

He finished his meal and called out for Hinata. **'Check please'** he smirked. He was wondering if he could strike up a conversation with her. _'She's a pleasant person to hang around'_

' **So…When are you finished?'** Sasuke abruptly asked while paying. **'Ahm…in two hours, why?'** she answered with a surprised look. He didn't know what to say further. _'Shit..didn't plan on this, come up with a good excuse, Uchiha! Come on!'_

Ah yes! **'I was wondering if your clan keeps records, old photographs or images of the Uchiha compound'** he hastily came up with a nice excuse. _'Nice save, ha!'_

' **Uhm…Well..I'm done in two hours and afterwards I'm free. So, we could go and** **check the archives'** she smiled politely.

' **I'll be here in two then'** with that Sasuke left the café and went to his studio.

In those two hours he was thinking of his emotions. Lately he felt as if something shifted inside of him. Be it the three days he laid in the hospital, his goal of restoration the Uchiha compound or the weirdly satisfying encounters with the Hyuuga heiress. He didn't know. Emotions were so hard to deal with for the last standing Uchiha. He'll just ignore the uneasy feeling inside of him and keep on doing what he always does…Existing.

He went to the café and waited at the entrance. Fifteen minutes later… Hinata came out and scared herself by bumping into an Uchiha. **'Oh, gomen Uchi- uh.. Sasuke, I was caught up with something'** she bowed and excused herself. _'so polite…'_

* * *

The walk to her compound was filled with awkward silence. She was always so intimidated by the Uchiha's presence that it made her nervous. He just had this scary, dark aura around him that she gave her that uneasy feeling. Sasuke was trying to come up with a conversation starter but alas, his mind was blank.

' **So how is your stay here in Konoha until so far?'** Hinata asked, shifting Sasuke's thoughts back to reality. **'It's…fine'** he answered not even knowing how he really did feel about it. With that the conversation came to an end.

Once they entered the Hyuuga grounds, Sasuke felt the pride and the traditional values seeping through the walls. It reminded him off how similar and yet how different their clans were. The Uchiha's were less traditional and old-fashioned as the Hyuuga. To think off it…His father did tell him once that the Uchiha were kind off related to the Hyuuga's, but he doesn't remember it in detail.

' **Sasuke…This way'** she apparently called out to him three times already. He followed her behind as an obedient dog.

She let her ponytail loose while walking to the archive room of the compound, Sasuke picked up the sweet lavender smell of her shampoo as her hair fell on her shoulders. _'Pleasant…'_

Once inside the archive room, she let him seat on the tatami and let him wait until she went searching for what he needed. **'So..Uh..Don't mind me prying into your bussines. But why do you need these records if you don't mind me asking'** she said while standing on a ladder and searching through the high stacked closets. **'I need some research for restoring my compound'** Sasuke answered. **'That's nice, Sasuke-san. …. Oh, I think I found a book.'** The book she found was tightly shut between other books on the shelf, as she tried to take it out she felt her ladder shift. Hinata knew she was going to fall, but to her surprise Sasuke was in mere seconds there to catch her into his arms. She looked at him in awe and felt a blush creeping up. **'You're lucky I have good reflexes'** he smirked. She awkwardly thanked him with the dusty book in her hands. He let her down and took the book from her hands and started looking through it.

Hinata was peeking with him through the pages as if he wouldn't notice. **'Is it interesting hm?'** he teasingly asked. She blushed and excused herself and left the room. After a couple of minutes, she came back with a tray filled with biscuits and green tea. **'Do you want some tea?'** she offered. A 'hn' was a yes in Sasuke's, so she filled a cup for him and her while browsing the pages. He felt so at ease, he hasn't felt this in a very long time. Spending time with her felt as if all his worries and thoughts were non-existent. It was nice. _'I shouldn't make a habit out of this though'_ he silently thought to himself.

He closed the book and drank his tea in silence. He admired the room, the shelves filled with old books and records, the scent off it all…He was savouring this moment. The tea, the atmosphere, the scents and her company. She tried not to stare at him, but her gaze kept lingering on him because he had his eyes closed for a while now. **'Are you…sleepy?'** she funnily asked. **'Hmm…iie. Just enjoying'** he answered honestly with a sincere smile on his face. It was rare to see the Uchiha smile sincerely and when he did…It was beautiful. Hinata smiled and took another bite of her biscuit.  
They sat there for what seemed like hours, but it only was one hour that had passed **. 'I can lend the book out to you, if you want'** she interrupted the silence. **'That would be helpful, thank you'**. The moment ended there, and he stood up and thanked her again before leaving the compound.

While walking back to the studio, he felt as if his burdens were eased somehow. Was it her presence that soothed down all his worries? He didn't know. He honestly couldn't answer. But on his way back he kept repeating; _'I will not make a habit out of this'._


End file.
